I'll Always Remember You: Kissing Scene
by jadewests
Summary: What if Miley's dad didn't interrupt her and Jesse when they were about to kiss? Jesse/Miley!


**Hey guys (:**

**This is just a short one-shot of what I think could have happened if Robbie didn't interrupt Miley and Jesse when they were about to kiss.  
Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: What's the point? You guys know I don't own any of the characters or the story.**

I'll always remember you: Kissing scene.

_Miley invited Jesse over to tell him about her double life. She didn't actually get to tell him as he already figured it out. Miley told him that he can't flirt with Hannah as the press would think he is cheating on Miley even though he wouldn't be._

"_And that brings me straight back to what?" Jesse asked, confused once again. _

_Miley explained slowly, "You're dating Miley not Hannah."_

"_Got it, just tell me which one to kiss." He said smoothly, placing a hand on her right waist tilting his head towards her._

_Almost instantly she replied, "This one." She moved her hand to his shoulder then up to his cheek, leaning in to kiss him._

.x.x.x.x.x.

As their lips neared each other Miley thought, _I hope my dad doesn't ruin this moment, I want to actually kiss my boyfriend this time_.

Robbie Stewart was her father, the one who always ruined the moments with her boyfriends. Like the time when Jake walked Miley to the door and lent in to kiss, but her father stopped the kiss by talking and ruffling the newspaper.

Another moment was when Miley and Jake went to the cinema for a date but was bombarded with fans so she asked to go home. They sat on the steps near her couch and had a soft but sweet kiss. When Miley lent in to kiss him again, Robbie interrupted them by talking through the heating ducts saying, "I'm not hearing any chat." Most of the moments that he ruined were the ones with Jake.

For some reason he took a dislike to him. Maybe it was his job, possibly his attitude. Whatever the reason, he was always there to ruin those sweet moments. Those were times when Miley wanted to kill her dad, not literally of course.

She puckered her lips out as they touched the rock stars skin. The kiss started off slow and gentle before it picked up speed. Their lips moved in synch as it got tenser. Wanting to get into the kiss more, Miley slowly shuffled her body to his lap. She then wrapped her arms around his neck, playing with the hairs on his neck. As there kiss got deeper, Jesse ran his tongue softly across her bottom lip asking for entrance. Miley gladly opened her mouth in acceptance. Their tongues battled together fiercely. After kissing for a good 3 minutes, they were in need of oxygen. Pulling away, they rested their heads together with their eyes still closed.

Miley was the first one to speak, "Wow." She suddenly realised that they had actually kissed without getting interrupted. "He didn't interrupt us. That's at first." She whispered, confused. Jesse looked at her in confusion, "What do you mean?" Miley shook her head as if to say nothing. She then glanced at the staircase just in time to see her dad hiding behind the wall out of sight. He then popped his head out to see his daughter looking at him. Giving him a soft smile she mouthed, '_thank you._' He nodded his head before making his way up to his room.

He smiled as he made his way up the stairs knowing that she had finally found the guy who was perfect for her lifestyle. Knowing he had made the right choice to accept their relationship and to not barge in during their moment of the couch, he gave himself an imaginary pat on the back. Robbie then thought, '_He could be the one._'

**So what did ya'll think? Was the kiss in enough detail?**

**Cocktails – Awesome!  
Coke – Good Job.  
Cramberry Juice – Loathed it! –Please tell me why-**

**Guyssss, I'm getting hell of a lot of favourites but hardly any reviews :( please review, even just to say 'nice', 'good' or whatever. Even if you hated it, please review so I know where I went wrong.**

**Oh+pretty please check out my other stories and ****review****, ****review****, ****review****!**

**Oh&I am currently writing 'Once an inspiration, Now my sister.'  
**_Georgia has just found out that Demi is her sister. Follow the girls as they go to Hollywood experiencing love, friendship, laughter and new relationships.  
__Couples__: Demi/Sterling (Briefly), Joe/Demi (Mostly), Demi/Selena (Near the end).  
__Rating__: Maximum T.  
__Length__: 20-30 chapters. Roughly 2k words per chapter.  
__Release date__: 1__st__ April-ish.  
_**So I just want to know if you guys would like a little paragraph as a sneak preview. I'll only be up to 500words and from a random point in the story, not necessary the very beginning. I may do a few paragraphs at different points of the story. Basically if you would like a sneak preview then review saying you would like a preview of it. Tbh I'm actually quite proud of the story xD**

**-georgia(:**


End file.
